


Puzzle

by NyxSolei



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: When Changmin receives his new assignment, he's reluctant to decline it. However, fate doesn't always comply with everyone, and he happens to meet his next target, Jung Yunho.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment letting me know your thoughts ^^

Changmin scoffs at the wind and dips his face deeper into his scarf. His dark eyes follow the bustling streets. He likes watching people going from one place to another, when he’s not busy himself.

The winter’s pleasant chill satisfies his senses, and he decides to continue on his stroll. His day is empty of plans, and he likes it that way. From time to time he’d get a job assigned to him, and he’ll have to take care of it as soon as possible just to relax again. He loves this routine. He loves the freedom.

Changmin enters the prestigious high building as the chauffeur waves him a greeting. Just like every other day, he presses the lift for the 28th floor and waits. He manages to whistle a few seconds of his favourite song and he enters his apartment.

He stretches his long limbs as he throws his shoes at the entrance, not caring about the whereabouts of those.

 

His phone’s ringing broke the serene silence hanging around the apartment. Lazily, he grabbed the cell muttering a careful greeting to the unknown caller.

“So this is Shim Changmin’s phone?” The male behind the line questions.

“Who’s asking?” His tone curious and inquiring.

The man laughs coldly and bluntly replies,”It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Changmin’s hand clutches onto the device and threatens to break it. His breath hitches and his eyes wander aimlessly around the room. That voice. That tone. That laughter. It’s all familiar to him, but he can’t make the connection. He doesn’t want to make the connection, out of sheer fear. Many of his clients aren't the greatest men, and it is a risk he allows himself to take.

There aren’t many things that can make Changmin lose balance, but the way the man on the other side of the line talks simply makes him restless.

“Have you forgotten a friend, Changmin-ah?” He whispers, and the voice is low enough to send shivers down the man’s spine as if he is there, next to him, with that venomous tone.

“Have you forgotten Hero?”

 

He feels his saliva travel down his throat, even though it is dry like a sandstormed desert. His lungs are heaving the suddenly heavy weight of the frosted air, going in and out. His body clenches. His muscles tighten. His eyes are locked on a nonexistent spot on the wall.

 

“I haven't called you because of your debt to me, friend.” The way he emphasises the last word makes Changmin jerk out of his seat and his feet to stir, taking him back and forth throughout the room.

“I called you because I have a job to give you.” He whispers yet again.

“I refuse, Jaejoong.” Changmin speaks for the first time, his voice wavers as he keeps on pacing.

“That’s the thing, Changmin-ah, you can’t. There are plenty of reasons why. The biggest one of them is the fact that you’re in debt to me.” Hero’s voice lashes at the man’s fast beating heart,”The other reason is that I have something you want.”

 

“And what is that?” Changmin asks weakly.

“Oh, you’ve been searching for it for a while. I just happened to stumble upon it. So, you will do the job.” His poisonous words forces the other to stand still, body like iron.

 

“Send me everything by tonight. I’ll do it. But you have to upkeep your part.” Changmin replies, somewhat stronger than before. He could care less about the debt to the man, but if what Jaejoong says is true, then he must do everything in order to get it.

Even if it means doing some dirty jobs.

 

Yunho wants to think his life is simple. Each day he wakes up, goes to classes for his degree, goes to work at the local convenience store and at night he studies a bit more before he returns to his small apartment behind the bakery down the street. His life are the least ridden of surprises. Everyday is planned to the last detail, leaving him with maximum outcome out of every action he decided to make. Whether it is school, friends or work, Jung Yunho manages to make the most of it.

The moon shines across the night sky as he enters the miniature dwelling, lighting it up immediately. It has everything he needs- a microwave, a toilet, and enough space to lay out a futon and study silently next to it. He drops his bag next the rolled futon and exhales.

He takes out his phone and looks at the new messages from his friend, Yoochun. The man is nothing like Yunho, but it keeps him balanced when he overflows himself with plans and work.

 

He talks for a while with Yoochun and decides to sleep. In his dream, he runs in a forest.

The forest is damp, dark and frightening, but he keeps on running without thinking twice or looking back. The cold air is like daggers in his lungs and his muscles hurt from overdrive. A few bruises and cuts are left by the mischievous deformation of the trees. Several branches and roots hit him in various places until he finally trips over a large root, his body thrown into the ground.

It takes Yunho a few moments to realise he must keep on running. Or else… He didn’t know what would happen if he doesn’t continue to move.

Just when he gets up, he sees it.

 

Dark eyes, round orbs that look at him ferraly. A growl, and a shadow launching at him with no mercy intended.

 

Changmin wakes up. The first step has been done. He’s not sure why Jaejoong would chose this specific man to become a target, but those kind of questions are out of line when he works for his clients. To start questioning their moves is to go too deep to Changmin’s liking.

Now, he just has to wait.

 

He has never failed a mission, and Jung Yunho will be no exception.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment ^^

Changmin exhales. The smell of fresh coffee allures him and allows his sharp senses to relax bit by bit. He presses the cup to his lips but before he takes a sip, the man he has been waiting for enters the shop. Jaejoong looks well, as he has been looking for the last couple of years.

Before he helped the man, and in return Hero helped him, resulting in the ridiculous debt he owes to the man, he was in a bad shape.

Jaejoong sits across Changmin, wearing a smug smile. He looks at the other with a curious gaze and calls the waitress for some coffee.

“I’m taking it that you’ve had a good night's sleep?” The black haired asks, his unwavering look never leaving Changmin.

“Shut up. I’ve taken the first step.” Changmin grunts and finally sips the hot beverage.

“Good. Here are all the details about the target. I’ve put everything into the folder, this shouldn’t be too hard for a _man_ of your skills.” The other mocks, voice lowered.

He hands him a brown folder and a picture.

Changmin looks at the pages within it and furrows his eyebrows,”He’s just a student. I can’t see why you’d want to target him.” He mutters into the air.

Jaejoong chuckles,”That’s for me to know, and for you to find out in time.” He gives him one last smile, takes his coffee and leaves.

 

Jung Yunho. College student. Born in Gwangju, currently in Seoul. The brown haired reads quietly, drinking his coffee that lost taste as soon as Hero joined him.

Both of his parents are industrial workers, still living in his birthplace. He seems harmless in Changmin’s eyes, but not all things are the way they seem. He throws away the coffee and decides to head back home.

 

“Are you alright?” Yoochun asks warily, placing his palm on Yunho’s shoulder. The man exhales and straightens himself in his seat. He looks to his friend’s eyes, vision a bit blurry from the lack of sleep.

“I’m just tired. I’m having this weird nightmare lately.” Yunho confesses, heaving a yawn. His long limbs stretch, grasping for relief.

“When I was little, I used to have nightmares too. My mom just bought me a dreamcatcher and they stopped.” Yoochun tries to cheer him.

“A dreamcatcher?” He asks, packing away his belongings.

“Yeah. It’s to keep away bad dreams. It captures them and lets only the good dreams to pass.” He smiles and gets up,”Let’s get you one after class.”

 

Yunho sighs heavily. Usually, he’d be able to study until 2AM, but today he is exceptionally tired. The dream where a man hunts him in the woods keeps on reappearing, forcing him out of sleep occasionally. He closes his book and sets out the futon. The man glances one last time at the blue dreamcatcher that hangs above his futon, and goes to sleep.

  


Changmin tries to force everything he has on Yunho, but all of his tries are in vain. He keeps being blocked out of the man’s dreams. He opens his eyes, prone to his lack of breath and cold sweat trailing down his temple. He wipes it away quickly and sits up in his bed.

He has never failed before, and he doesn’t plan on failing now.

 

After a glass of water, Changmin heads back to bed and tries again. He closes his eyes and loses himself within the darkness. He doesn’t expect to be within Yunho’s dream that he didn’t create.

The air is fresh, and the vision is peaceful. Changmin didn’t see those kind of dreams for a long time.

“You’re the one that’s been chasing me, right?” The dream self of Yunho asks and startles Changmin. His eyes widen to the words spoken and a small, silent gasp escapes his lips.

“You can see me?” He asks the other. The whole situation is far too bizarre for him.

“I don’t see here anyone else, so yeah.” Yunho tries to joke,”You are chasing me, right?” He asks again.

Changmin swallows dryly and averts the man’s look. He drops his gaze to his hands. Everything seems normal, except for the fact this isn’t a nightmare. He shuts his eyes, trying to force his surroundings to comply with his will. Yet again, to no avail.

“Why are you after me?” Yunho takes steps closer to the stranger,”Did I sin or something? I’m not sure how those things work.” He admits.

“I don’t know why I’m after you.” Changmin speaks weakly,”I just get an assignment and I do it.” He tells him.

“Assignment? What are you?” Yunho smiles. Changmin wavers to that smile and swallows again.

“I’m your nightmare.” He says, and as the words escape his lips everything changes around the two. The grass wilts away and the trees become higher, scarier, deadlier.

Changmin has a pleased look on his face and the same feral feeling takes over. He grins wickedly at the other,”Start running, Jung Yunho. You don’t want me to catch you.” He warns and dashes to reach for the man who began to make his away as far as possible from him.

 

When Yunho wakes up, the dreamcatcher is broken. He stares at the blue piece dumbfoundedly. The man isn’t sure how Yoochun knew he needed those kind of things, but it seems to him that just a dreamcatcher isn’t enough against… that man. He can’t give him a name, since he has no idea how to name what he just saw. Obviously, Yunho isn’t a very spiritual man, but he discovered that when he wakes up in the morning, the same bruises and cuts he gets in his dream, he has on his body the following day.

 

Yoochun laughs at him when he tells him about last night’s happenings. Yunho groans and pushes him a little,”This isn’t funny, Chun-ah. I’m telling you it’s real! When I woke up the dreamcatcher was broken!” He cries.

“It’s just a toy. It can’t help you against whatever you’re seeing there.” He snorts and locks his locker,”Maybe next time you see him in your dream go towards him and not away from him.”

The words the mysterious man spoke in his dream are ringing through his mind.

_Start running, Jung Yunho. You don’t want me to catch you._

A shudder passes through him and he shrugs it off as he heads to lunch.

 

Changmin is tired. For a moment back then it seemed as if nothing he tried would work. But he managed to do it. In the end, he broke into his dream. He saw a sight he hasn’t seen in decades. He wonders how can there be someone that let him in his dreams, but it didn't turn into a nightmare.

For a few days, Jaejoong doesn't call nor sends messages. It makes him relax and take on a smaller job. There aren’t many that require his specific set of skills, so each time he receives a job, it makes him pleased.

When Jaejoong calls, he’s about to get back to work on Yunho’s case.

“You’ve become numb, Changmin-ah.” He scolds over the phone, “Most people would be done by now. Why are you slacking off?”

Changmin sighs,”I’m not slacking off, I couldn’t get to him. The people I took care of never once behaved like he did. What the hell is he?” He asks, annoyed.

“So it’s true…” Jaejoong smirks, wonder present in his tone, “I thought they joked about it. Whatever. Changmin, you have to finish this job immediately, I want it done in two weeks. Or else..”

“It’s fine.” Changmin says between gritted teeth,”I’ll do as you say.”


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving comments, it's really encouraging ^^

_ Jaejoong runs. He doesn't stop to think, he simply acts by instinct. He grunts when he makes another sharp turn, then takes a deep breath as he jumps over the metallic fence. He has to lose them, he has to run away.  _

_ He glances back, seeing Changmin just a little behind him. He calculates the possibilities faster than the wind, and when he reaches to a conclusion, he halts the chase and heads back to his friend. _

_ Changmin’s eyes widen in horror when he steps back to him. Changmin is hurt, severely, and if it’s not up to Jaejoong, he won’t make it. _

_ The man gasps in pain, and places his hand over the bleeding wound. He grasps Jaejoong's arm and with tear filled eyes, he makes a silent plea. Jaejoong nods, and accepts his fate. _

_ “Go.” He whispers, out of breath,”Run.” He rushes him and not long after, Changmin makes his way further away from the threat. _

_ Jaejoong says a silent prayer and braces himself for the worst. _

 

_ The painful scream won’t leave Changmin’s mind for long. _

  
  


Yunho feels the change of winds as time goes by. Ever since the first time he had that nightmare, things around him seem to be different. For example, when he returned home the other day, he swore he felt someone's gaze on him. 

Even though he isn't the most popular student, he has no problem in making friends and acting friendly towards people. However, those last few days, he felt lonelier than ever. People averted him, and when he jokingly asked for the reason, he got a quiet and uneasy smile. Even Yoochun tells him that there’s this odd aura around him. He decides that it's probably the exam season that hangs over his head and nothing more.

 

Yunho sits down next to the futon and opens the textbook. He has a test soon, and even though he feels tired, he forces himself to stay awake and study. The cool wind from the street flows inside and brings a fresh feeling he wants to hold onto dearly. He takes in a lungful of air and focuses on the book.

Yunho doesn’t lose his focus when a butterfly leaks into his apartment. Only when the white butterfly sits calmly on the edge of the low table he gives it a glance. The butterfly stays still and there’s something that Yunho can’t name that makes him want to keep on looking.

 

There’s a serene feeling of calmness resting between the two entities. Yunho's eyes dry, but the sensation seems sparse when his gaze is locked. The butterfly shudders and flips his wings slowly. Before he knows it, the insect sits on Yunho's face and he immediately falls into slumber.

 

“Huh.” Changmin notes as he looks around in the dream,”It happens again.”

“You!” Yunho shouts at him, taking steps towards the man,”Why do I keep seeing you? Who are you?” He barks angrily.

“I’m your nightmare, Yunho.” He calmly explains and shoves him away, taking the scenery in.

“How do you know my name?” Yunho asks agitatedly. He follows Changmin around, every little muscle clenched and prepared when things go wrong.

“This is your dream, no?” Changmin chuckles indifferently,”You tell me.” 

He didn’t expect for the dream to shift. He didn’t expect the impact of his words on the man. Changmin looks to Yunho as he feels warmth spreading through his body, pupils following the other's moves.

“Your name is Shim Changmin, right?” Yunho blurts and the warmth keeps spreading to the male’s limbs.

“You’re a real person, right?” He manages to ask before Changmin disappears.

 

Changmin wakes up in cold sweat in his bed.

_ You’re a real person, right? _

The words knock him out of balance. He jolts out of comfort and rushes to the kitchen. He grasps a glass of water and wipes off some of the sweat. 

This is wrong, every part of it is wrong. That man shouldn't know of his existence. Never once in targets’ dreams he had to tell them who was he, even less be told from the dreamer about it. Why Jaejoong wants so eagerly for him to be targeted? Why  _ him _ ?

 

He doesn't think, he reaches for the phone and calls the only one he can trust.

“Xiah.” His raspy voice gasps through the device.

“What the hell do you want you crazy asshole? Do you know what time it is? It’s fucking 4AM. 4AM, Changmin. You’re nuts.”

Changmin cuts him with a fearful expression,”Xiah, a target knows my name.” He feels how his body trembles to those words. He doesn't want to admit how scared he is, but uncontrollably, he acts so. His lips are cold and his hands tremor.

“What?..” The man on the other side of the line mumbles, shaking off some sleep,”You nutjob, you could have called in the morning!” He yells and after a small break of silence speaks again, “How can a target know your name? That’s impossible.” Changmin can hear him groan and get off bed. There's some shuffling on the other side of the line.

“I don't know. Jaejoong came to me with this job and told me absolutely nothing about that man, and I just went for it. I’m losing my mind, Xiah.” He cries out, “I’m scared.” He admits.

His heart thumps loudly in his chest and his breath becomes shallow. There was only one other instance when he felt the same way.

“Relax. He’s just a man. He can’t do anything about it, even if he knows your name. Why the hell are you taking on Jaejoong's offers?” 

“He has something I’m looking for. Xiah, what do I do? Tell me what I have to do so he won't be searching for me.” He pleads. 

Xiah sighs,”Go back to bed. Stay out of that man’s head for a while, and tell Hero to fuck off.” With that, the call disconnects. 

 

Yunho feels better. He feels relieved now that he knows that man’s name. For the next few days he searches for anyone under that name. It’s extraordinary for Yunho to act so, but he can't shake the feeling off. He was in his dream, for a fact. He knew his name, for a fact. Now, Yunho knows his name. He isn't sure how he managed to get Changmin’s name, but he did. Something in his mind shifted when Changmin told him it was his dream.

He hopes to see that man in his dream again, since the last few days were unsettlingly silent and nightmares free.

 

He tells Yoochun about Changmin, and the latter laughs about how he dreams about men, sending the thought away. It’s only a couple of days later he manages to find the man. It catches him unguarded when the picture is identical to his vision. He nearly collapses when he’s been told the man lives in Gangnam. 

 

Shim Changmin is a real person. Yunho isn't sure how, but he keeps appearing in his dreams. There's nothing that he wants more than to leave everything behind and forget about those events. He wants to tell himself that none of it real, but reality doesn't act like people want it to.

He wants to call up Yoochun and tell him that everything was a joke he simply made up, but the picture in his hand, and the note of an address in his other, tell otherwise.

  
He heads back home and decides to use up his weekend to find the man, and ask him all sorts of questions. The first one being  _ who, or  _ **_what_ ** _ is he? _


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving such encouraging comments! I appreciate it very much ^^

The train bustles beneath him. He graces his head against his arm, leaning closer to the large window. There are a few other people with him in the wagon: A family with two little kids, an old lady and three soldiers.

The children keep bugging their mother that the train ride is boring. They nag until she hushes them, telling her kids that they must keep quiet or else they won’t watch some show. He listens diligently to his surroundings.

He picks up the conversation between the soldiers, each one of them shares what they’ve been doing. Seems they weren't in the same unit or division, rather than friends from school. The one explains about his girlfriend that has been waiting at home for him. He shows them pictures of something Changmin doesn't bother to look at.

The only one he doesn't hear in the wagon is the old lady. He sneaks a glance towards her and catches her look back. He turns away immediately and sighs. When he looks towards her again, she is still staring. He plays with his lip between his teeth and decides to avoid the lady’s eyes for now.

Changmin took Xiah’s advice, and he instantly began to feel better and much less anxious. As the train passes by tall, snowful trees his mind wanders to Yunho’s gaze. He remembers how his expression changed from anger to wonder. A shudder passes through his body when the thought of his name being said in that dream runs by.

The train stops and it's already late outside. Changmin secures the scarf around him, takes his bag and leaves. The wind hits his face sharply and he’s taken aback by the intensity of the weather in the countryside.

 

Changmin knocks on the door and waits quietly. He’s surprised when a girl opens it angrily, shouting something in Chinese back, and shoves him aside to leave. He blinks, bewildered, before a smile spreads over his lips. It’s good to see that some things don't change after all.

Junsu sighs and appears before him,”You scared her away!” He groans.

“Yes, I’m sure that it was the reason with the rest of them as well.” Changmin snaps with a smirk and enters.

 

The interior is warm, on the contrary to the chilling street. They greet each other and share stories from the last few months, since Xiah has moved to the countryside. 

There's something that Changmin is eager to ask but is still afraid. It has been bugging him since that night, but he had nowhere to turn. After all, there's no books about people like him. There’s no one other that he can rely on and receive guidance.

Changmin's throat is dry, and his palms are sweaty. Xiah is telling some story about the last girl that stayed with him, but Changmin doesn't bother to listen. Instead, he’s filled with concern over his question.

“You come all the way here, and you’re not even listening. So, just say it.” Junsu snaps him out of the little sphere of thought.

“What?” Changmin asks bluntly.

“Whatever it is you want to say, go ahead.” Junsu repeats and leans back in his seat.

Changmin coughs uneasily and toys with his fingers,”When I was in Yunho’s dream, it wasn't a nightmare. I haven't seen those kind of dreams since I was seven.” He confesses, uneasy to say the least, “I want to see it again. But I don't want him coming after me, Xiah.”

Junsu shakes his head and tells him to get a grip. There are plenty of reasons why not act the way Changmin wants. Variating from 'It shouldn't be that way’, to 'he’s a target’.

Changmin confesses he’s tired of his job.

  
  


Yunho buys another dreamcatcher before he goes to the address given to him, only to find that according to the chauffeur, Changmin has gone out for the weekend.

As he heads back home, he stops at the library, and the woman there holds back a laugh when he asks for a book about men appearing in dreams. He wants to tell her she misunderstood, but realises that he has no better explanation for this. As he’s about to leave the library, he passes by the only section he is yet to pass. Most of the books in that section are old and torn, so Yunho decides to simply look and not touch.

His heart almost drops to the floor when a book drops out of its place and land where he was standing a moment ago. He takes it as a simple misplaced book and pays little attention to it. When he continues his stroll, he notices the odd feeling radiating between him and the shelfs.

Yunho glances closer at a book, and with each step he swears he can see it shaking in its place. He takes a cautious step back and the shaking ceases.

Yunho lets out the breath he has been holding and silently prays that he’s just hallucinating. He eyes the shelf and steps towards the exit. The books shake. He blinks his eyes several times but the shaking doesn't stop.

“What the hell-” He mutters and his instincts tell him to run. Yunho counts to three in his heart and escapes the scene. The books seem unmoving.

 

Now he is sure that there's something going on.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment letting me know what you think ^^

The thing he misses most is having someone's warmth draping over him, securing him from any terrors. Soft hands that would hold him and ensure that he's not alone. Not anymore.

Changmin grunts at the sunlight that wakes him up and turns to face the other side. He isn't sure why he recalls that feeling today, but he’s disappointed to find that he's alone, like every other day.

No one would like to be with someone that can do such horrible things.

 

Changmin clicks the button on the wall and the curtains open, revealing the ever-changing part of Seoul. His eyes scan the cars beneath him and the people strolling next to the luxurious building. He sighs and gets dressed.

When he leaves, the chauffeur stops him and gives him an address and phone number. He tells him that a man has been looking for him, and he informed him that Changmin has left for the weekend. Changmin thanks him and with trembling hands he leaves.

 

Jaejoong waits for him in the coffee shop, wearing a large coat, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. When Changmin joins him there are already two cups of hot coffee on the table.

“You’re so sloppy, Min-ah.” Jaejoong scolds, not bothering to look in the other's eyes.

“Good morning to you too.” He snaps, “I’m going to have to turn down your offer. I don't care what you’ve got for me, nor about the debt.” He brings out the brown folder and puts it on the table.

Jaejoong smirks and brings out his own folder and put it down.

“You have no choice, right now.” He grins, “I’ve brought you some inspiration.” He says, and takes out a necklace. The necklace's string is black, and looks almost torn. In the middle of it, there’s a small dreamcatcher with a round, red and shiny gemstone.

Changmin's eyes widen and his mouth parts. He stares at it anxiously, “Where did you get that?” The man asks with stutter to his words.

Jaejoong immediately pulls it back and shoves it into his pockets, “This will be your payment. If not, I can just sell it. There’s some guy in China that loves those kind of relics.” Jaejoong jokes, and leaves.

For long minutes, Changmin doesn't move. He’s risking a lot in that mission, but for that… He wonders how truely riskful is this job, since Jaejoong is offering him the only thing he wanted ever since they parted ways. Ever since he left him behind.

 

Yunho can’t focus. Before, he couldn't focus because he was having nightmares, but now, he can't focus due to the lack of them. He decides to search for the man again and interrogate him properly. He looks at the new dreamcatcher in the small apartment and sighs. He must be crazy to go after such odd things. But Yunho knows that what he sees, what he feels is real. More and more strange things occur around him. It's not just the books, but also various other inanimate objects such as the glasses in his kitchen, the wind chimes at the door, and even the blackboard marker in class. All those things tend to move and shift around him and it pushes him on edge. He constantly searches for the next item that will drop, break or make a sound next to him, even without his touch.

Yunho drags himself towards the door and leaves to seek the cause of it.

 

He stops at a familiar 30 story building, bids the chauffeur a greeting and makes his way to the elevator. He taps his fingers anxiously against his thigh and sneaks curious glances around the chamber. Yunho looks at the elevator’s mirror, trying to encourage himself. He stares miserably to his own eyes and nearly falls back when the reflection changes.

His eyes are in a vivid, bright yellow colour. The more he looks at it, the more lucid it becomes. His breath hitches. He looks down at his hands, making sure that his other parts are fine. He runs his cold and sweaty palms against his body and ensures that it’s real.

Yunho closes his eyes and counts down. When he opens them, his eyes are no longer estranged. He lets out the air his lungs were holding so tightly as the elevator reaches the 28th floor.

 

His hands are shaky and his forehead is sweaty. Yunho stands silently in front of the large door, a few steps away from it. He hears his heart beating loudly, threatening to overtake any other noise, but he forces himself to relax.

The man braces himself, reaches for the door, but doesn't knock. He hesitates. He swallows down his dry throat, takes a deep breath and tries again.

He knocks, three times, and waits. The eerie aura around the place doesn't leave Yunho unshaken, and he trembles as he listens to feet getting closer towards him.

The door opens.

It’s him.

 

“Hello, Shim Changmin.” He greets behind the stiffening cage of fear, “We finally meet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving all those comments and kudos. I'm truely thankful.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment ^^

The door shuts before anything happens. His hands find their place over his head, gripping tightly his hair. Changmin inhales, then exhales. Breathes in. Breathes out.

He opens the door again just to find the mortifying scene before him, unchanged.

He pushes the door, but before it locks, Yunho's leg stops it.

The world freezes and Changmin has the urge to hurl everything within him. His pupils glare in disbelief at the gesture. His body is shaking.

He tries to push the door further, to no avail. Yunho bursts forward and enters the place.

 

They look to each other’s eyes for long minutes, saying completely nothing. Maybe this is just a dream, Changmin hopes, but knows for a fact it isn’t.

“I wasn't hallucinating...” Yunho mutters quietly, still fear stricken, “You are real.”

Changmin opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. His lips tremble as he quietly tries to assess the situation. He takes a step back, knocking off some shoes off the shelf. He jumps from the sound, and for the first time looks away from the man in front of him.

“Why are you in my dreams?” Yunho takes courage to ask.

“I’m not-” Changmin mumbles, his body stiff and senses sharp.

“You are, I know you are!” Yunho shouts. He’s scared, he doesn't know where does he finds courage to shout at a man that has threatened him before every night.

He steps further towards the taller, who tries to keep the distance the same.

Changmin trips over the sleek floor and falls on his back with a grunt. Yunho dashes forward to help him, but instinctively, Changmin presses his hand to the other’s chest and he faints over him into deep, silent slumber.

 

Changmin tries to control his breathing. He can recall only one instance he was this scared. He slips his long limbs from beneath the sleeping hazard above him.

He runs for his phone and dials Xiah. No answer. He tries again, and again and again until he lastly give up. The device falls from his grip, much like his concentration.

Changmin scans the man on the floor and shuts his eyes tightly. This cannot happen.

The apartment is silent, and he can only listen to the deep breaths of the slumbering man. It drives him mad. Like clockwork, he cannot stop the sound.

He slumps down to the cold tiles and leans on the table’s legs. Countless amount of thoughts pass through his mind, and the noise doesn't allow him to pick one and focus.

 

When Yunho wakes up he’s overtaken by someone else’s scent. It’s unfamiliar, yet alluring. He fills his lungs with it and stretches. He registers that he’s on a bed, which isn’t his own. He looks to his sides and takes in the sight of the large bedroom. He sits up, ruffling his hair.

 

When Yunho comes down from the second floor of the apartment, Changmin is staring blankly at a full glass of water. Changmin seems to be in a far away place, elsewhere but the overwhelming meeting between the two of them.

“Shim Changmin?” Yunho breaks the silence and the latter jerks on the spot, his eyes piercing through Yunho.

“You need to leave and forget about me.” He says, but his voice is weak and unsure. Changmin holds onto the cup and swallows, “You weren’t supposed to find me. You weren't supposed to see me.” He stutters anxiously.

“But I have, and I did.” Yunho shoots back, taking the final step down to the kitchen, “You knocked me out. How did you do that?” His voice is filled with wonder, but also with great fear.

“Please don't ask me anything and go. You’re my target, this shouldn't happen.” Changmin replies with as much fear.

“Target..? For what?” The black haired asks in a whisper.

Changmin averts his gaze and swallows. He stands up from the chair and heads towards the door.

“Leave.” He says, “Don’t come near me.” He almost begs.

Yunho blinks a couple of times, then pounces at the other. He holds onto the man’s wrists tightly and pulls him further into the apartment. His eyes are lit with anger, and all that fear seems to dissolve. Changmin winces at the force of the grip and tries to free himself to no avail.

“Why are you in my dreams?” Yunho fires the question in a low and hazardous tone. He glares straight into the other’s gaze and Changmin struggles even more.

“If I tell you, will you promise to leave me alone?” He groans in frustration, pulling away from the intruder.

“No, you owe me some more explanations!” Yunho shouts, “Why am I a target? What the hell is a target?” His voice is powerful and strong, “How can you be in someone else's dreams?”

 

“I don't know!” He cries out in frustration, “I don't know how, I don't know why are you a target! I just know that I need to haunt you until you’re physically and mentally weak! Jaejoong does the rest! That's our deal! Now please…” He whimpers in defeat, “Please go…”

Yunho lets the man's wrists go but stays in place, “I don't know who Jaejoong is, but I’d really like you not to devour me in my sleep.” He says firmly.

Changmin's gaze is glued to the floor as he hold his wrist, wincing from the pain. He bites his lip and thinks about his next move. Should he take him out again? Call Jaejoong? Just do nothing? Being lonely for so long knocked his senses into cold numbness.

“It doesn't work anymore anyway…” Changmin confesses weakly, “I can't control your dreams for some reason and it drives me crazy.” The secret escaped his lips at last. Ever since he was little, and his parents found out about his ability, they told him to keep it secret. It wasn't very long until they started offering his service for money, bringing him to what he is today.

“Like I figured out your name?” Yunho asks, somewhat less agitated and more intrigued. Changmin nods and looks up.

“You can't tell anyone.” The man begs, “Please.” He cries.

Yunho sighs, “No one would believe me anyway. But promise me this,” His gaze pierces through Changmin's body, “We will continue this conversation, and you’ll explain things more thoroughly.”

 

Changmin feels _compelled_ to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind regards... I'm very suprised this story is liked in this way.. It's encouraging ^^


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving such warm comments! ^^

His miniature hands grasp the door’s handle and pull. The door makes a soft creeking noise and opens. His eyes adjust to the light coming from the kitchen, and he can hear muffled talk. Changmin assumes his parents are still up.

He stumbles forward, but doesn't make himself noticed as he leans against the bare wall of his house.

“They said it shouldn't start until adolescence, but I know he's already feeling different.” His mother says in a weak voice. There’s serene silence between everyone and Changmin hears his father sigh.

“Baku can wake up earlier. I just hoped we could give him some normal life beforehand.” The man mutters, his tone is grief full. He hears some shiftings between the two adults and leans further against the wall.

“It’s not fair, I didn't want this…” His mother confesses,”I didn't think I’d get attached to him so much. When we sealed this deal with them, I was sure I can handle this. But I don't think I can, not anymore.” She bursts into silent whimpers that Changmin registers as crying.

“Someone has to bear this duty. Someone has to become Baku.” The man says in misery, “It will pay off our debt and will promise him a good start for adult life.”

 

“Mama!” Changmin cries on an impulse and waddles clumsily to the older pair,”Mama I had a bad dream.” He asks to be picked up and receives his request.

“I know Min.” She consoles him, stroking through his hair with shaking hands, “You have to be brave for now.” She kisses his forehead.

 

It is the most painful memory Changmin has ever managed to pull from his mind.

 

He wakes up and the emptiness fills him again. He moves to the other side of the bed but the wretched feeling is still present.

Changmin sighs. He thinks about last night’s events and a sickening tingling sensation takes over him. He rises from bed and coughs out the contains of his stomach. When nothing comes out, he tries to straighten his breaths and calm down. He washes his face with cool water and gets dressed. 

 

Changmin repeats in his mind countless times the words he is about to say. When he sits down in the same coffee table, he stares at the cup restlessly and gives in to the sigh willing to escape his lips.

Yunho sits down in front of him without making any announcements priorly. He orders coffee and the scent relaxes Changmin further.

“Shim Changmin.” He says, voice a little hoarse from a peaceful night’s sleep, “Can you start answering my questions?” He asks, but there is very little meaning behind his words.

“You can call me just Changmin if we’re already telling each other's stories.” He says miserably.

Yunho keeps quiet and stares at the latter.

“I devour people for money, that’s my job.” He starts with a thin tone, “I can tap into anyone's dreams, but as soon as I do that, it turns into a nightmare.” He admits.

“Which explains why you were so surprised when mine didn't turn into one.” Yunho reassures and the other nods in agreement.

“For generations, people would take upon the honor of being Baku. It’s a dream eating spirit passing from one to another.” His eyes scan the shop for any unwanted ears and he lowers his instincts when he finds none.

“It used to be a good spirit, that can cleanse one’s nightmares, but people tamed it and turned it to act on their wishes, resulting in a nightmare bringing monster.”

Yunho seems unmoved. He sits quietly in his seat and follows Changmin's gestures. His expression is unreadable for the man.

“When I turned 10 my parents started asking me to do stuff. In return, I’d get the things I wanted. Toys, CDs I liked, money to go out with friends. It wasn’t until I was 16 I realised they were selling my abilities.” Changmin says in a low voice. It is one thing to remember all those things, but telling them to a stranger is unnerving.

“So,” Yunho speaks clearly for the first time, “This Jaejoong, he asked you to devour me and in return you get money? Who is this Jaejoong?” His gaze never leaves Changmin's.

“He’s..” The man thinks thoroughly to find the correct words, “He used to be a friend. But we ended up on different paths.” He confesses.

“I see.” Yunho says blankly. He forces himself to leave any emotion out of this matter, since the only feeling he could come up with is remorse and fear. He fears Changmin, now that he knows what he is. He also feels remorse due to his story. Yunho takes a large sip from the coffee and tenses up.

“Why me?” He asks eventually, waking Changmin up from his trance, “I don't know that Jaejoong.”

Then, something clicks in Changmin's mind.

He knows the reason behind Jaejoong's actions. He dials up the man's number, apologizes for the sudden leaving and promises to keep in touch.

He runs out of the shop and heads straight to his apartment.

 

“Jaejoong. Meet me now. Immediately.” He barks into the phone, bringing into his words every piece of confidence he held.

He hangs up and rushes to his place.

 

If he's right, he might have found a solution for the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the Baku - http://yokai.com/baku/


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment ^^ I am reading through all of them diligently.

Jaejoong gets pushed inside as soon as the door opens. Changmin sits him on the sofa and stands before him, hands folded and muscles clenched.

“I know why you want me to wipe out Yunho.” He says darkly and Jaejoong's expression turns into an amused one.

“Tell me.” He replies with a smirk.

“Because he's immune. I’m not sure how, but he is. You wanted me to remove him so you could tame me with the necklace. I’d be in your complete mercy.” He fires, and by the other's uncomfortable shiftings he knows he's right.

“Bingo.” Jaejoong says viciously.

“This was never about Yunho. This was just you and your revenge on me.” Changmin announces between clenched teeth, “Forget it. I’m forfeiting.”

He can hear the man's brain working. Unfortunately, Jaejoong doesn't seem surprised.

“Very well.” The man stands up from the sofa, and the words come out as a threat, “I’ll have someone to wipe him out either way. You're not going to escape your fate. You're just an animal, a monster that needs to be controlled.” His poisonous remark sends shivers down Changmin's spine. As Jaejoong leaves, he rushes to his phone. He makes a silent promise to protect that man from a quarrel that has nothing to do with him.

 

“Where are you?” He barks at the phone demandingly, “Where are you right now?” He shouts anxiously.

“At class. I can't talk right now.” Yunho replies, unbearably calm. He hangs up and waves to Yoochun from his locker.

He shrugs off the phone call and registers it as something to pay little attention to it. 

Yoochun looks cheerful as always and he decides to spend after school with him.

 

The two sit down at the kitchen table and open their textbooks. They study until Yoochun breaks the silence, “How are your nightmares?” He asks and Yunho can hear some nervousness in the other's voice.

“They've passed. Why?” He closes the book and follows the other's movement. Yoochun disappears to his room, excusing himself for a moment. Yunho tenses up when Yoochun doesn't return for long minutes. He can hear some rattling from within, and decides to ask him whether everything is alright.

“Chun-ah?” He knocks on the room’s door, “Are you okay?” Yunho receives silences as an answer and his palms are becoming sweatier with each passing minute. The noises stopped, but his friend hasn't returned an answer.

“Chun-ah?” He asks again, “What's going on?” 

There's an eerie dead air between him and the room and he can sense something isn't right. He takes a few steps back.

He keeps glaring at the door. There's nothing coming out. His heart races. He bites his lip. Yunho stumbles back.

He’s unprepared when his friend pounces at him with a knife. He evades and runs back to the kitchen. “Yoochun!” He calls in fear, “What the hell are you doing?” He shouts, expressing the loud heartbeats.

His friend looks at him darkly, ferraly. His eyes are black and shining with menace. 

“I’m sorry Yunho.” He says vilely, “I don't want to do this but I have to.” He admits, tone unchanged.

Yunho doesn't need to be told twice. He grabs a pillow from the sofa and throws it at the other. He knocks down a chair and runs towards the exit. The door is locked.

“Don't make this hard.” Yoochun pleads, overstepping the obstacles and walking slowly and ferociously. His grip on the knife his hard. Yunho can see the whitening of his knuckles. He takes a shallow breath and understands he has nowhere to run.

Yoochun is two steps away from him. His heart pounds. His body is shaking. He’s trembling before someone he thought to be a friend.

 

The door bursts open and Changmin pushes Yoochun away, knocking him to the ground. Yunho can't move. His feet are solid from the threat.

Changmin kicks the knife away and steps on the man on the ground, “Sleep.” He growls, and the man stops moving, falling to deep slumber.

He turns towards Yunho, his features are as feral as Yoochun’s. A few seconds pass and his expression changes.

“Can you move?” He asks, and receive a head shake in return. Changmin sights, grabs Yunho’s wrist and leans him over his own back. He takes him out, away from danger.

 

“Stay here.” Changmin orders when they arrive to the 28th floor, “I can't protect you if you're far from me.” He says and unlocks the door.

Yunho is seated on the sofa when Changmin brings him a cup of water, “I’m sorry you got involved in between.” He admits, “I wasn't aware to what lengths Jaejoong will go.” He crouches in front of him and hands him the glass.

Yunho stares blankly at the cup, takes it and drinks it.

“I understand that you’re probably upset and in shock, but you have to listen to me. I forfeited the deal with Jaejoong. He was going to kill you so he could have me under control.” He confesses, and sighs when Yunho doesn't waver.

“When I told him that I’m done with this deal, he said that he’ll have you killed either way, and I can't let that happen.” He firmly reassures, “I’m going to protect you from now on. So, stay here. I’ll go to your place and bring you some of your belongings over.”

At that, Yunho holds onto his wrist and with tear filled eyes begs, “Don't go.” He says weakly, “I don't want to be alone.”

Changmin sighs but nods nonetheless. He isn't sure what should he say. He stares at the floor, thinking. He offers to make some dinner and receives a nod in reply.

 

“You can sleep in the bedroom, I’ll take the sofa.” Changmin shows Yunho the way,”Let me know if you need anything. Or if anything happens.”

As he's about to leave he feels Yunho's grip on his arm. He looks at him hopefully and asks him to stay the night with him. Changmin agrees, even though he’s uncomfortable.

 

He has a sleepless night and decides to text Xiah. He takes the device and it takes him a few moments to adjust to the light.

“I told Jaejoong to fuck off.” He types and sends. The reply is almost immediate.

“Finally. What did he do to make you do it?” Changmin smirks silently at the reply, not wanting to wake up the man asleep next to him.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow.” He writes eventually.

“Asshole. Don't keep me hanging.” Changmin rolls his eyes and puts the phone aside.

It is the first night in a long time that he's filled with warmth, rather than cold emptiness.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment^^

_“Hey.” He calls, but there's no answer. He heads further into the dark alley and calls out again, louder, “Hey!”_

_He hears some shuffling from the large trash container and takes a cautious step back. He listens to the pained grunts and sees a figure rising from it._

_“You’re alright?” Junsu hopes he hasn't stumbled upon some armed thief. The figure moves from the trash and comes to the light. The image before him is horrifying- the man is covered in blood Junsu hopes to be his own. His eyes expand in horror, “What the hell…” He mutters and leaps to the failing man._

_Changmin leans on the other with a silent sob. Junsu helps him to stand,”You’re not some drug dealer or whatever, right?” He whispers and the other replies with a shake of his head._

_Junsu sighs,”You need to go to the hospital.” He concludes but as he does he feels a restricting arm over his own._

_“Don’t, please…” Changmin says softly, “Please help me..” He whispers, begging._

_Junsu thinks through his options and comes to a conclusion that he should, in fact listen to that man. If he has the option to help him, he should._

_“My name is Junsu. I’m going to take you to my place.” He announces reassuringly, “Just don’t die on the way…?” He says, as if asking for the man’s name._

_“Changmin.” He huffs in pain, “Shim Changmin.”_

_The wounds seem to be not as serious as the shock Changmin was in, and Junsu was thankful for it. He knew that he shouldn't ask for the reason to finding him in a trash can, but he wants to. Thankfully, Changmin explains everything as soon as he could and the two gained each other's life long friendship._

 

Yunho shuffles in bed, and to his disappointment, Changmin isn't there. He jerks out immediately, each woken sense aware of his surroundings. He rushes downstairs and sighs in content when he finds the other man in the kitchen, preparing something to eat.

Changmin laughs at the other’s appearance and Yunho scoffs back, asking whether he acts like that with all of his guests.

“You’re the first one, in this apartment.” He admits and lays out various options of food.

“I should feel honored, but I’m just a prisoner.” He remarks bitterly and sits down to eat.

“Good to see you’re out of the shock enough to act snarky.” Changmin smirks and sits down as well. Yunho tenses and puts down utensils.

“Thank you.” He says, and Changmin looks to him in surprise.

“I know I should blame you for having someone wanting to kill me, but I’m grateful you didn't let it happen.” He smiles softly and for the first time, Changmin is speechless.

 

The apartment is empty and lonely without Changmin in it, but Yunho decides to make himself at home. At first, he watches some TV and gets tired of it very quickly. He wanders around the duplex and opens every possible curtain. The view is astounding, nothing like his old place.

Yunho is mesmerized by how small everything seems from the 28th floor. It makes him feel secure. He smiles at the view and makes his way to the second floor. He notes that Changmin isn't a man of complex decoration, much like his personality. Yunho admires that in the man.

His phone rings, an unknown caller. Changmin warned him not to take any calls but his curiosity is piqued. Yunho presses the button, and decides not to talk, rather than listen.

“Jung Yunho.” The dark voice says firmly,”You must be feeling great being betrayed by your friend.” The man hisses viciously, “Now you know how I feel.”

Yunho hangs up immediately. Something tells him it’s that man. Jaejoong. The one who wants him dead.

He feels dizzy and holds onto the sofa to prevent himself from falling. His eyes sting, and warm up, and he knows. He knows it’s happening again. The man rushes to a mirror. He’s taken aback by the yellow colour of his eyes.

 

He’s even more taken aback when Changmin is looking right at him, dropping everything he was holding.

 

“What are you?..” Changmin gasps, stepping towards the man. He registers the fear full expression on his face but can’t help to express himself in the same way.

“I don't know.” Yunho says weakly, “This is the second time it happens!” He suddenly shouts defensively.

“Relax.” He orders, and places his hand over the other's shoulder, “I won't kick you out because of that.” Changmin locks his gaze with Yunho's and smiles.

“Jaejoong called and I answered.” Yunho confesses, “This happened right after. The only other time it happened was before I made my way to your place in the first time.”

Changmin nods, “Don't answer any calls from now on. We will figure this out later.” He says warmly, “I’ve brought your belongings. Put them as you like.”

 

Changmin is doing everything but sleeping. He’s sitting in bed with the peaceful slumbering man and sighs. He yearned for so long for warmth, yet when he finally has it, it feels wrong. He feels guilty that because of him Yunho is a prisoner. He looks to his side and notices that Yunho is awake.

Changmin smiles at him, telling him he’s sorry and he should go back to sleep. Yunho shakes his head and unexpectedly sits up.

“With me.” He says, deep within the slumber. Before Changmin can comprehend his actions, Yunho wraps his arms around him and pulls him to lay down.

Changmin's breath hitches and his heart races. The warmth is so alluring, so inviting. He wants to give in. But he knows that it shouldn't last.

After a handful of minutes passing by with bustling thoughts, Changmin gives in and falls asleep in Yunho's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following through!


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, letting me know your thoughts^^

Changmin doesn't want to let go, but knows very well he should. The nights he spent with Yunho were the most peaceful night's he ever had. The spirit seems to like the man, and Changmin secretly agrees with it.

A week passed before Changmin allowed Yunho to get back to class, and a few more days passed before the man stopped waiting at the gate for him at the end of the day. In a way, Yunho is residing in the man's house. They get along well and quietly. It doesn't take him a lot to figure out that Changmin is rather charming.

Yunho has never been cared as much as right now, and he's thankful for it.

 

Yunho is sitting in class when a new student is introduced. He pays little attention to it, focusing on the weather outside. However, when the man takes the sit next to him, which Yoochun used to fill, he jerks his head to his direction and gives him a small smile.

The smile is returned and the man lays out his books for class. Yunho is quickly given a note in a messy handwriting.

“Where are we?” The man next to him writes and gestures at the book. Yunho shifts and opens the correct page. The other mutters a quiet thanks and asks whether Yunho could help him after school to fill in with the material. He reluctantly agrees.

 

He learns that the man's name is Hero, even though it isn't his given name. He’s told that Hero has transferred from another place and is currently residing in Seoul. They exchange numbers and Yunho heads home in content.

Ever since the incident with Yoochun, he lacked friends, and Hero got just in time to fill the blank space.

 

Yunho decides not to tell Changmin about Hero. He knows that he will try and be protective of him, asking whether it is absolutely necessary to meet with the man.

 

He drops his belongings in their room and heads downstairs only to find a note in Changmin's handwriting.

“I’m out to meet Xiah, there's food in the fridge.”

Yunho scoffs at the other for leaving him alone and decides to text Hero. He asks where does he live, and receives an answer quickly. Luckily enough, the man lives only one bus from Yunho's current residence. He asks about his major, and chats for a few hours with the man he met today.

 

When Changmin is back, Yunho is already in bed. He shuffles from the noise Changmin made and hears a silent apology.

It isn't long before he feels a familiar warmth encapsulating him securely. He keeps his eyes closed but can hear the other's breaths next to him.

“You have no idea what willpower it takes me to leave you.” Yunho hears the soft words. His heart acts up and his muscles tense. He forces himself to relax, hoping to hear some more. He’s rewarded very quickly.

“I’m scared for your life as if it’s my own.” Changmin whispers and it sends shivers down his spine. He shuffles to the other side, still acting asleep.

“I think I know what you are.” Are the last words he hears before Changmin's breaths become even. 

 

Yunho has forgot about the incidents. He was so focused about getting used to his new surroundings that he couldn't pay attention to anything else. 

He moves carefully from the bed and makes his way downstairs. He opens the laptop and searches for anything related to Baku and yellow eyes. He finds very little answers, and most of them tell him that Baku is an ancient Chinese legend that later on moved to Japan. He finds it funny that the Baku is now in Korea, as if it conquered Asia.

Yunho shakes his head in frustration and searches further- people with yellow eyes when they're scared, nightmare repellent, anything.

He groans and closes the computer when he finds nothing.

The only thing he finds is Changmin, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Yun.” He says, eyes almost completely closed and movement sluggish. He steps heavily towards him and takes his hand.

“Yun.” He whispers and tugs him closer, “I had a nightmare.” Changmin mutters within sleep.

Yunho doesn't expect the man to hold onto him and bring him into a hug. He’s unresponsive for a while, but after he accepts it, Yunho places his arms around the taller and leans his head on his shoulder.

“Yun.” He mumbles for the third time, “I need you to sleep.” Changmin presses closer and the words make Yunho become like stone. He doesn't move, unsure what he should do or say.

“Don't leave me.” He tugs him to follow and Changmin's warmth escapes from Yunho's hold. The last link is their hands.

 

In bed, Changmin holds onto the other carefully and presses his body against the man's. He dips his face into Yunho’s back and inhales the sweet scent of someone he wants to protect.

“Don't leave me.” He whispers again, almost completely taken by slumber, “I can't sleep without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is soon ending... Thank you for all of you for following along!


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment letting me know what you think will happen ^^

The rain doesn't stop even when Yunho meets up with Hero after class. They sit down at the campus’ coffee shop and listen diligently to the sound of raindrops tapping on the place’s windows.

Hero thanks him for coming here with him, and Yunho dismisses it, saying he’s a friend. Hero asks him where does he live.

“I’ve moved recently,” Yunho replies, “I live in an apartment with a friend.” He says, and takes a sip from the hot coffee.

“A friend?” Hero raises an eyebrow and smirks, “Or a _friend_?”

Yunho pushes him slightly, “It’s nothing like that.” He’s quick to correct, “We’re just sharing the place.”

“Right.” Hero teases, “Is he from class too?” He asks, even though he knows the answer very well.

Yunho shakes his head, “His name is Shim Changmin, we met outside of class.” He notes calmly, “I highly doubt it you’ve met him.” He chuckles.

“Yeah, it doesn't ring a bell.” Hero remarks.

 

After a while, Yunho excuses himself to the toilet, and when he returns, Hero isn’t there anymore. He looks at his phone and reads the message from the man.

“My girlfriend called, I had to go.” It simply says. Yunho sighs, takes his coffee and heads to the bus station home.

 

Yunho is alone. Even though Changmin makes sure to come every night and sleep with him, the man continues on taking different jobs to torment people. Sometimes, he’d be out all day long, either with Xiah or off to some random assignment.

He drops his belongings on the floor, somewhere he could care less and sits on the sofa. He stretches his muscles and closes his eyes.

 

_I’m scared for your life as if it’s my own._

 

Yunho shakes his head furiously and blocks the thought out. Changmin is full of contrasts. At night, he whispers the sweetest things, but during the day it’s like he isn't living here. He wants to know more, to meet more of Changmin, but the man slips through his fingers. He grunts at his feelings and gets up.

Yunho spends the evening with his textbooks and messaging Hero. His eyes threat to close when the door opens and Changmin's figure slips through.

He mumbles a greeting and looks sluggishly to the book again. Everything around him feels slow and eventually his breaths are evening out. He isn't surprised when two strong arms link together around him.

The man registers that Changmin says something, but can't figure out what. Yunho wants to tell him that he's sleepy, but his lips are heavy.

Suddenly, he wants to hurl.

Yunho hears Changmin calling his name, several times, frantically. He must be looking bad.

He pushes the other away and starts letting out everything he has inside of him. He drops on the floor, shaking and trembling. Yunho’s stomach clenches and unclenches painfully. He tries to catch his breath. The room around him spins. He glances up.

The last thing he sees is Changmin's bright, worriefull eyes.

 

Changmin spends no time in pushing Yunho to the hospital. He waits several hours, several nerve-wracking hours before anyone turns to him.

They tell him he was poisoned, it could have been lethal. Changmin's breath hitches and a sudden lump of guilt forms within his stomach. His hands brush through his hair over and over until they start trembling.

He calls Xiah, he isn't sure what to do next.

“Junsu.” He cries out, “ _Junsu_.” Changmin stutters as his eyes well up.

“Where are you?” He receives a quick reply. Changmin huffs out an address and waits.

 

The bright lights are painful in his eyes. The clean air is toxic. The only thing that relaxes him is the constant sound of machines. He’s overtaken by a dark feeling of guilt. He should have protected him. He should have noticed something was wrong. He should have been there.

The air escapes from his lungs and cold tears stream down his pained face. His fists clench tightly and his nails dig into the soft skin of his hands. He holds his lower lip as well as a so that threatens to escape.

Changmin bangs his head against the wall in despair.

 

“Changmin!” Xiah calls, drenched in rain. The man turns to look at him and breaks down. Changmin lets out the sob he held so tightly along with his now bleeding lip.

“Min…” Junsu cooes gently and wipes away the tears. It takes another hour for Changmin to calm down.

He tries to be strong, to be confident. He wants to lead a normal life, where his skills aren't sold or used to hurt people. Changmin is tired.

Everything he held throughout the last months is rushing out in a storm. He wants to believe that Yunho is his escape. His safe haven. He wants Yunho to live.

 

He explains the situation to Xiah, who listens carefully to each spoken word. He nods and offers his help, but Changmin isn't that desperate. There are many things that could be done before he will let Xiah deal with it. Moreover, the whole situation became personal. Jaejoong isn't hunting only him now.

He hunts the one he loves.

 

Changmin stays next to the sleeping man for the rest of the night, but the wheels in his mind are working non-stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind words. I appreciate them very much!


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! Please leave a comment letting me know your thoughts! ^^

Yunho is overtaken by the warmth.

He snaps his eyes open and gets blinded by the white clinical light. He jerks his entire body up, reaching for a gasp that will hopefully, wake him up.

He coughs out the last chemicals in his lungs and purchases for the bed’s fence. They’re cold and it’s calming for his burning body.

“Yunho.” He hears Changmin mutter, and immediately turns towards the man. He’s still dizzy and thing around his bob and escape back in his vision. He registers the room around him as a hospital, and by the man's worried face, he knows something has happened to him.

“You’ve been poisoned.” Changmin says, as if reading his mind, “I took you here as fast as I could…” He confesses.

“I’m so sorry.” His voice is sincere, full of grief, guilt and sorrow. Yunho sees the pained expression and he knows. He knows this man shares the same feelings he has for him.

Yunho takes his soft hands and smiles. Changmin's expression is unreadable.

“Thank you.” He says weakly, “And I’m sorry.” His emotions flooding from his lips, encapsulating the man with warmth, want and care.

Changmin relaxes, his body slumps from the tight position he was in before. The features of his expression become lighter and he brings Yunho into a hug.

“I’ve been so busy and careless. There are so many things I want to tell you.” He whispers, hot breath tickling Yunho’s ear, “I was...scared,” He confesses, “Scared to lose you.”

“You won't.” Yunho reassures, dwelling in the alluring feeling of Changmin around him, “I want to stay, and I will.”

 

“I love you.” Changmin mutters, and Yunho's world turns upside down. His eyes well up and his mouth dries. A million different words pass through his mind, but he can't pick one. Clarity isn't easy on him, but he wants to say something. He wants Changmin to know too.

 

“You don't have to say anything right now. I know you’re not well, but let me just protect you.” Changmin gives him a smile and Yunho nods in content.

 

Three days pass before Yunho is out of the hospital and comes back home. They sit down at the dining table, the air is dense and Changmin is uneasily sweating. He lays three different books before him, each one looks more ancient than the other.

“You eyes,” He starts, voice fretting, “are yellow.” He says the obvious. His shaking hands open one of the books and stop at a page with a folded paper in it. Changmin turn the book towards the other and gestures at the picture.

Yunho notices the three men sitting next to an altar. All three of them own the same special colour as Yunho does.

“These are the worshippers of the Samjoko, the three legged crow.” Changmin explains tensely. He hands him another book, showing him a painting of the crow, over the sun.

“Legends say that those who worship Samjoko get blessed with yellow hued eyes to sign their speciality.” He continues, and coughs, “You're however, aren't worshipping this deity, and those are just legends.”

Yunho nods, pressing the other to continue.

“Do you understand what I’m saying? Why you’re immune to Baku, why you’re able to withstand poison that should have killed you?” He looks to the man, gaze pleading. Yunho shakes his head, wearing a questioned expression.

Changmin sighs and opens the last book. There are two people drawn on the old paper. One holds a symbol of the sun and some sort of liquid, pouring over the other.

“This is the same ritual shamans did with Baku. Yunho, do you understand?” He asks, hoping that he won't have to deliver the shock.

When Yunho answers no, Changmin gets off the chair and walks to him. He takes both of his hands and caresses them softly.

 

“Yunho, you are Samjoko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for the next chapter. Finally secrets are revealed!  
> About the Samjoko - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Three-legged_crow


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday, here's the new chapter ^^ Please leave a comment below letting me know what you think!

He slips through the alley, wind hitting his face sharply. He tightens the coat around himself and takes a further step into darkness.

His eyes scan the narrow street and when he’s content, he goes towards another blackned path. He listens to the muffled voices of people from nearby buildings. He can hear some laughter, clatter of glasses and random noises of TV being watched far too loudly.

He takes out a coin from his pocket, throws it and quickly catches it back. His entire look fits to this part of the city.

Some stray cat runs next to him and he watches the animal disappear behind him. He’s calm, but the artifical peace in his heart is heavy. Within his mind, the man passes by a thousand thoughts, all of them contain different variations of the outcome of tonight.

 

Changmin spots another man on the far end of the narrow street, the tall buildings being his cover. He hums, and prepares himself as he slowly and gradually come closer.

 

“You want something?” The other says, his voice almost a whisper. Changmin shudders invoulatarily to his poisonous voice but forces himself to stay put.

“Yes.” He answers, “I need you to give me that necklace, Jaejoong.” He replies with as much coolness in his tone.

Jaejoong shifts in his place, then steps close to the other,”What will you give me in return?” He keeps his voice low, leaning to the man and huffing in his ear.

Changmin shudders again. He doesn't flinch any more, “I’ll let you live.” He says firmly, unmoved by how close Jaejoong actually is.

“That’s very ambitious of you.” He remarks, and Jaejoong moves back, “But no. As long as I have this, I have Baku’s heart. You wouldn't want me to shatter it.” He smirks viciously, “You’re losing, Min-ah. If you thought the poison was something, and Yoochun was something, I have greater plans than this. Remember what shamans did to tie this monster to a body?” He asks, and his hand wander down Changmin’s throat. His finger slides over his skin and leaves a red mark.

“You will be mine.” He whispers.

“No.” Changmin catches his arm and jerks it away. His look is blazing with fury, “Yunho is protected. You knew he is the Samjoko, and because of that I’ll be drawn to him.” He concludes, “You want my abilities for yourself and you knew, you sick fucking bastard, that if Yunho is alive it’ll never happen because Baku’s instincts are to protect him.”

“So you know.” Jaejoong smirks, and within a moment his hand finds itself around Changmin's neck. He presses hard and the other lets out a choked breath, struggling for air.

“I’m going to kill him, and you will work only for me. When you ran away and I took your place I was tortured by those businessmen.” He growls, “I deserve what you have!” Jaejoong screams at him and pushes him down. Changmin's head meets the ground. Red ooze starts flowing from his temple. He grunts. Jaejoong quickly steps on his chest. Changmin loses air from his lungs. He tries to cough. Jaejoong presses harder.

“You’re a monster that brings money. You owe your life to me!” He shouts and there’s a sickening crunching sound from Changmin's chest.

“I knew you’d be free from the bounding seal when I met Yunho. I’ve been planning this for months. And you,” He crushes him further and another sickening noise follows,”You stupid idiot. You ran right to him. You didn't kill him.” He huffs.

 

“No. He didn’t.” Jaejoong's head jerks immediately to the sound. A dark figure with bright, yellow eyes steps slowly, “But I will kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following through ^^


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi graphic description of violence, sorry ^^

His fingers dig into the man’s flesh. He makes a grunting sound. The other kicks him and pushes himself away. Yunho meets the ground. The scent of blood mixes with the smell of tenseful sweat. He places his leg to stand up. Jaejoong kicks it. A revolting sound from Yunho’s knee is overtaken by the loud, painful scream he makes.

 

“We used to be friends. I used to help him.” Jaejoong says, but his voice isn't of his own anymore. His voice is dark, and filled with blinding sense of revenge. Jaejoong step closer. He grabs Yunho's hair and jerks his face back.

“But when we tried to run away and escape from businessmen who wanted nothing but money, he ditched me, and ran by himself.” His tone is almost a whisper. His leg steps on Yunho’s hand. His fingers are crushed but he keeps back the sound of pain. Yunho tries to escape from the position, to no avail.

“It’s time he gives back what I let him have.” Jaejoong whispers lastly, and presses harder on Yunho's hand. He’s jerked back by a strong arm and Yunho notices someone unfamiliar.

Jaejoong grunts and faces the man who pushed him. He tries to kick, to punch, to hit the other anywhere, but fails. The man is quicker, and much more sharp than any of them.

“You need to get a grip.” The stranger says and with a swift motion, he locks his arms over Jaejoong's neck.

Yunho uses the time given to him to look at the unconscious and bleeding Changmin. He focuses, slumping towards him. Yunho places his hands on Changmin's wound and closes his eyes. It’s time he does something for the man that has been protecting him ever since they met.

 

Changmin gasps as he wakes up, and pushes himself from the ground instinctally. Yunho groans in pain and reaches for the other’s hand.

“Jaejoong.” He mutters, “Kill him.” He pleads. 

Changmin pounces at the threat. He grasps his shoulder and punches. Jaejoong falls. He’s bleeding

Junsu looks at Changmin with a smug smile, “I’m impressed.” He says. Changmin rolls his eyes and punches the man on the floor again.

There’s an eerie silence and everyone freezes.

 

Jaejoong holds the necklace with Baku’s heart. He pants, but his grip is strong enough for Changmin and Junsu to stop their fighting.

“One move.” He huffs, coughing the blood out, “Don't test me.” He grits teeth and presses harder against the red gem.

Changmin immediately quivers, placing both of his hands on his chest. The pain is like a sharp, hot knife that cuts deep inside his flesh. He shouts in agony, and at once, all the pain is gone.

Jaejoong released the necklace only as much as Changmin wouldn't feel pain, but definitely constricted. Junsu glares at him, “There's order in this world that we, Shamans must keep. If you’re going to break the order, you’ll have to deal with the consequences.” He threats, “Let Baku's heart go.” He firmly growls.

 

“No.” Jaejoong snarls back. He throws the necklace on the cold floor, and the gem shatters.

Changmin's eyes roll back. He falls on the ground. His body slumps and his breathes quieten. 

 

Everything freezes when Changmin's chest stops from rising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're ready for the next chapter after this, I'm so excited! Please leave a comment! ^^


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't keep you hanging for too long ^^

Changmin adjusts to the bright light slowly. He looks around and finds himself in a place he has seen before - in his dreams. He takes a step forward and feels how the sand beneath him crunches to his feet. The man reaches out for the heavy fog surrounding him and his fingers dampen.

He takes a heavy sigh. Changmin knows what direction he should go, and what is about to happen. His legs feel light, and cool wind sweeps his hair. He reaches the end of the fog, where in front of him there’s a shore with the most blue waters. He sits down on the sand and the waves reach to his feet. Changmin decides to take off his shoes and spend those moments in peace.

It isn’t long before a black figure emerges from the water. The figure wears a red mask, to hide its face. Changmin stands up momentarily and bows. The figure bows back.

Changmin should feel sad, angry or upset that he is here. He should want to kill Jaejoong for sending him here. He should feel sad that he left Xiah to take care of the less successful shaman.

The only thing he can feel is regret.

 

Changmin regrets he brought Yunho into this wicked world. He regrets the way he has been acting with that man. He regrets they couldn't start off the small spark ignited between them.

Nonetheless, he follows the figure into the water. He expects to choke from the lack of air, but he reminds himself that this place is Tian.

 

As he enters the water he meets the dragon that he saw back when he was seven. When Baku emerged from slumber.

The dragon is white, long and takes space around Changmin, leaving him to stay in a small area between his long body.

“Changmin.” The dragon says, his eyes are filled with sorrow, “How did you let a shaman shatter your heart?” He asks in a deep voice.

Changmin drops his gaze in shame, “I’m sorry. I should have tried better to protect Baku's heart. I was protecting someone else instead.” He confesses.

“Someone else?” The dragon asks in surprise, “Baku’s instincts are to survive. Why would you go against it?”

Changmin looks to the beast's eyes and a small smile forms around his lips.

“Changmin's instincts are to protect someone he loves. Baku's instincts are to protect the Samjoko. It just happens they are the same human.” He explains sadly.

The dragon shifts and comes closer towards the man. Changmin can feel his breath closely.

“You don't belong here.” The dragon says quietly, “It’s not your time.”

 

Changmin feels numb. His eyes are heavy and every muscle in his body relaxes.

“Your death will be meaningless now.” The dragon whispers and Changmin tries hard to grasp around his words. He can’t move his legs, and slowly he fails to feel them. The odd sensation moves further in his body, towards his chest. He feels like stone, but at the same time feels nothing.

“Stand up to your fate.” The dragon warns, and Changmin's lungs press the last breaks of air he had in them. His eyes close, and the last bit of his essence, falls down into the dark and deep waters.

  


Yunho is standing just barely. His shoulder, neck, leg and ribs are severely hurt, but he isn't dead. Not yet. Changmin is dead, and that fact shakes him up and gives him power to press on through the pain.

He shouts in grief, pouncing at the one who killed Changmin. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many memories he wanted to create. All of it gone because of Jaejoong's revenge. Yunho is having a hard time understanding Jaejoong's motive, but the anger is lingering within him.

He grasps Jaejoong's hair tightly, his eyes shining in the most eerie yellow hue. He lets out a loud scream, focusing everything he has into this blow.

 

“Stop!” Yunho's head jerks to the sound. Xiah looks at him worriedly, “It won't bring him back!” He pleads, “Changmin is dead, Yunho.” Junsu cries out.

Yunho looks to the man in his mercy, then back to Junsu. He grits his teeth and throws Jaejoong away. He kicks him and falls to his knees, unable to stand anymore.

“He can't be dead.” Yunho mumbles, “He’s supposed to be my guardian. He can’t fail in his job…” He tries to reason, eyes somewhere far away.

“I know.” Junsu kneels besides him and places his hand over his shoulder, “He gave his life for you. Don’t make his suffering be in vain.” He gives him a reassuring nod, and dashes to lock Jaejoong's arms, tying them and knocking him out.

 

It doesn't last long, and Jaejoong easily breaks free. He slams Junsu’s head into the wall and knocks him out. He walk heavily towards Yunho.

“Stop being so resistant.” He growls lowly. Yunho has no power left to fight.

His will is gone along with Changmin. He looks around him. Junsu is down. There's blood fresh and dry everywhere. The gem is shattered on the floor, digging into his failing knees. He can’t win this. He can’t take on what Changmin tried to do.

“It’s over, Yunho.” He snarls and reaches to Yunho’s neck. His hand is immediately caught and Jaejoong is kicked back.

 

“Don't touch him.” Changmin huffs heavily, “I’m giving you one last option. Get away from here, or I will kill you.” Jaejoong's eyes widen in horror.

“I killed you!” He barks out, “Why are you alive?” He shouts, taking his position.

“That’s a bad question to ask someone who has just been to hell and back.” Changmin grunts back and with a swift and silent motion he stills Jaejoong as he pierces a knife through his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below! I hope you're prepared for the final chapter...


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and leave a comment ^^

Yunho places the last box on the floor and sighs deeply. He wipes the sweat filled forehead and takes a deep breath.

“Where do you want that?” He asks the other who's carrying a few new chairs into the duplex. Changmin hums and reads the label on the box.

“It’s for the shrine, put it in the room next to ours.” He simply says and moves along with his hand full.

Yunho does as he said, opening a room he has never been in before. It’s a small room, containing only a table and no windows at all. He starts placing everything on the table, decorating as he sees fit.

 

They see each other only at dinner. Changmin lays out the food he made and sits across the new dining set they bought. 

“Congratulations,” Changmin starts and gives a cheerful smile to the other, “You’ve earned your degree with hard work.” He moves to hug the other around his waist from behind

“I feel like I should be thanking you for keeping me alive, but you almost died yourself, and that's unacceptable.” Yunho jokes.

“I did die, the dragon who judged me decided to send me back.” He corrects and nuzzle to the soft warmth of Yunho's neck.

“Why?” He asks.

Changmin shrugs and lets go of him, “I don't have the privilege to ask those kind of questions. I’m just your guardian.”

“Stop it.” Yunho scoffs and finally digs in to the mouth watering dinner.

 

Changmin places back the shades that slid yet again down his nose. He looks up to the bright blue sky and grunts at the heat. It’s finally summer. Instead of long coats and scarfs, the man looks for every way possible to wear the least amount of clothes.

He enters the coffee shop and orders some cold drink, waiting for his client to come. He waits for long minutes before a lady sits across the table.

“Shim Changmin, right?” She smiles warmly. He nods back. She looks at her thirties, and Changmin decides he likes her already.

“I heard about your abilities a lot. I’m very happy to meet someone of your kind.” She says and he thanks her briefly.

“It's my son, I think he's being chased by some nightmares. Could you…?” She asks, not knowing how to continue the sentence. Changmin grins and nods again, “It’s my job.” He concludes and the two talk about the details of the assignment.

 

Ever since the threat of Jaejoong left their life, Changmin had a change of heart. Baku no longer devoured humans, rather than helping them as it says in the legends. Changmin is pleased with the way his life is right now, but there are still a few things missing.

 

Yunho finishes organizing the last box and his eyes are heavy. Ever since the incident with the poison, he kept thinking about the words the other told him, but he never replied. It feels unnatural to him, to say his feeling out loud since they are so damn obvious. Yunho is sure that Changmin knows his place in his heart, but those words still elude him like a lukewarm gust of wind in this summer.

He hunches over the tiled kitchen counter and heaves a sigh. Yunho cooks calmly, listening to the random noises from below. He got used to this duplex, and he can't really imagine being anywhere without his guardian. Even at graduation, Changmin managed to meet him right after with flowers and a warm welcoming.  They spent the night together, drinking and laughing filling the empty space that was left by the last series of events.

Changmin comes home late, and it’s bothering Yunho occasionally. He can't really complain, since Changmin is the only one working, but he wants the attention.

 

“Min.” He calls, the other securely wrapping his arms around him. Changmin makes a muffled noise, partially awake.

“Why are you coming home so late?” Yunho asks, eyes not daring to move to the man’s face. Changmin grunts and shifts, “What kind of question is this?” He jokes, “It’s because of work, and you know it.” He replies and there’s silence resting between them.

After what seems like forever, Yunho talk again, not sure whether Changmin is awake or not. When Changmin does make a sound of understanding, Yunho is pleasantly surprised.

“You said in the hospital that I don't have to say anything.” Yunho mutters sadly, then toying with his lower lip, biting on it anxiously.

“But you won't give me the chance to say anything at all.”

 

Changmin shifts again, and sits against the backrest. His fingers slide through the other's strands of mopey hair. He sighs, yawns, then looks down to the man he's clinging onto so dearly. His eyes are warm and sympathetic and there's so much he wants to tell Yunho, but understands that each thing has its time.

“I’m sorry.” He speaks, for the first time coherently, “What did I miss?” Changmin asks softly, a mere whisper to Yunho's ear.

“I’m thankful.” Yunho says, the words flowing out as he has been holding them in for far too long for his liking. Changmin hums for him to continue.

“And I’m angry, upset and sad.” He goes on, “I’m angry because you’ve been protecting me so well but you won't let me do anything for you in return.” He stops, taking a breath, “I’m upset and sad because…” Yunho bites his lip again, and sits up to face Changmin for the first time.

“Because I think of how lonely you are, and what weight you have to carry on your shoulders.” He strokes softly the man's cheek, eyes teary. He has never felt anything like it.

“You don't have to be alone anymore, and you don't have to carry everything on your own.”

 

Changmin's eyes widen in disbelief to those words. His lips twitch. He wants to talk, but can't. He’s far too overwhelmed to hear that perhaps, that maybe Yunho feels the same way he felt all along.

“You don't have to answer me now.” Yunho teases, “But I need you to know that I  **will** stay here, by your side. I’m very ambitious when it comes to things that I want. So, as Samjoko I ask you, no, command you-”

 

Changmin shuts him. He shuts him with a kiss that holds back so much want, warmth and longing. It's sweet, something Changmin never thought he is capable of doing. Now he knows, and the kiss reflect it- the will in his heart that he won't let this man go. That he-

 

“I love you.” Yunho breaks the kiss, and for the longest moments in time, they look at each other, simply dwelling on each other's deep hued eyes, embarking their true feelings from their hearts.

 

“I love you too.” Changmin replies. He will never have nightmares again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry everyone, there's more to come. More AUs for HoMin that are just waiting to be written and published. Stay tuned!


End file.
